Welcome to Hearth Manor!
by WindShadow64
Summary: So... what IF all the playable characters and legendary cards from hearthstone would all live in one big house together? What if you had no choice but to live with them for a while? Would it be great or terrible? Well, someone is going to find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone who has fallen upon this story. I apologize for my recent inactivity, though school is taking a lot of my time at the moment.**

 **At any rate, I talked with one of my friends about Hearthstone, a card game by Blizzard, and this idea just popped into my head while we were talking about random stuff. I was so hyped that I just had to sit down and write it instantly.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Hearthstone/World of Warcraft are owned by Blizzard, not by me.**

* * *

' _God dammit... why is this happening...'_ A teenager sat in his room, on his bed, hiding his face in his hands. _'Why me? Just when I moved out too...'_ He ruffled his short black hair with his hands a little, looking down across his plain black shirt and dark blue shorts. The only light source in the dark apartment was his computer screen, even though it was just 4 pm, he had all windows closed and lights turned off, to not be disturbed in his distress. Though it seemed one of his friends had other plans.

" **Boop."  
** The noise from his laptop made him look up, and he pulled the device onto his lap to have easier access. He opened Skype, the origin of the sound, and looked at the messages.  
'Thomas: Hey, you ok? Shouldn't you be home from work by now?'  
He sighed, not really wanting to bother others with his problems, but it was the only thing occupying his mind at the moment.  
'Bradley: eh, yeah I am, just been a little busy.'  
Just a few seconds later, the orange dot blinked up next to Thomas' name, just as Bradley had expected.  
'Thomas: Busy? What's wrong, your nephews never bother you that you don't say shit for like an hour after work.'  
Brad sighed, trying to think of an excuse, just a minute later he realized he had thought a little long as he heard the skype-noise again.  
'Thomas: Or do you not wanna talk? Im fine with that, but if you have a problem, m8, weve known each other for almost two years now, and Ive bothered you often enough, so you can talk to me if you want.'  
Though reluctantly, Brad finally decided he would tell his friend about his dilemma.  
'Bradley: Well, Im getting kicked out of my apartment and got a week to move out, they found someone that pays better, and I just have no idea of where Im gonna live next, back home is not an option but the only open apartments I can find and could pay are more than an hour drive from my job. So yeah, problems of life really, shouldn't bother you.'  
Just a second after hitting enter, he already thought he shouldn't have bothered his friend, though just as he was about to type that, another message popped up on the screen.  
'Thomas: Well today might in fact be the luckiest of days to you m8.'  
'Bradley: What do you mean? Do you not understand the meaning of getting kicked out an apartment?'  
'Thomas: I most definitely do, but that's why. See, I told no one but my family actually owns a remote manor, not too far away, your workplace should be about... 20 minutes if you still work where you used to iirc?'  
'Bradley: ...You're joking, right? Why the frick do you own a manor over here in America when youre in Austria?'  
'Thomas: Inheritance bs n stuff, anyway, there should be at least one room free atm, but you'll have to live with some... quite interesting companions.'  
The last message made Brad worried, though he didn't have too much of a choice in his current position.  
'Bradley: Interesting? That sounds bad... Also, I don't really wanna bother you by just moving into your house.'  
'Thomas: It doesn't matter, youre no bother. As to "interesting", well, topic change for a sec, Hearthstone. You know how theres all these funny characters in like the legendary cards, ye?'  
'Bradley: ...Yeah? Where are you aiming with this?'  
'Thomas: Well, what would you do if all the legendarys and characters from that game would be standing around you. Right now.'  
'Bradley: lol that's a random question, uhh... Slap Millhouse?'  
'Thomas: Good choice lol, but I asked you this cuz, well, that's how its gonna be. Living there in the manor is exactly those characters.'  
Brad ruffled his eyebrows, not understanding what his friend was saying.  
'Bradley: Uhh... they LIVE there? Like flesh and blood?'  
'Thomas: Lol yeah in some cases, its obvious that things like Kel cant function with either of those. But yeah.'  
'Bradley: ...Are you on drugs? How would that even be posible?'  
'Bradley: *possible?'  
'Thomas: Idfk but it is, you'll learn your lesson when you stop by there. Lemme try n remember the address rn.'  
'Bradley: So it is...? Show me proof, you won't.'  
'Incoming call: Thomas.'  
Bradley wondered what the reason for the sudden call was, but picked up nonetheless. "Hello? Tom?" "Yeah, and check this out."  
Thomas turned on his webcam and showed a photo, two men were high fiving, the one I recognized as Thomas himself, the other looked like... Uther. Uther Lightbringer.  
"You see this?" "I mean, your photoshop skills have gone level X, but friend that's no proof."  
Thomas shook his head on the camera, having a wide smile. "You'll see the truth when you go there. Just one little thing: Try not to die before you meet Kel. Here's the address."

\- Some data exchange and an attempted explanation later -

"Alright then Brad, see ya. Oh, and don't ever leave your laptop out, honestly, you'll regret it." Just after Bradley replied "Cya" the call had ended.  
' _Well, if this thing about the manor is at least true at least I can live somewhere... better start packing.'_

\- The next day -

Just a day later, Bradley left his apartment at around 8 am. He had called his boss that morning and asked for some days off for moving, and reply was that it wouldn't be a problem. _'Well, a full week off wont be necessary for moving all my stuff, but if theres other people there I might as well get to know them a little.'_ He thought while putting his third and last bag into the trunk of his car, looking back at the apartment building once more before driving off, trying to use a map to find the address Thomas had given him.

Though that was quite unsuccessful. Brad drove around for at least an hour until he found his destination, as it wasn't marked on any map. He had to call Thomas on his phone to get directions to the manor. Once there, he instantly saw that Thomas had said the truth, the manor stood tall, three floors visible from the outside, possibly an attic, it was quite wide, more than 200 feet at least, and it wasn't visible from the front how far back it went. "Damn... he wasn't lying..." Brad muttered to himself, then remembered that he should probably get inside first of all. He got the bags from his car and locked it, then walked up to the gate, trying to open it, but with no success.

"Hey, you! Over here!" Someone yelled, Brad heard the voice was male, but when he turned over he was a little shocked. "You there! You're Bradley, right?" The "man" shouted, though he didn't look like a man. At about four feet, He stood in a little cabin next to the gate, with green skin, two long ears, a tuxedo fitting his size and a smile on his face that one couldn't confuse. _'What... is that that bad taunt?... Nice joke having this guy dress up, Thomas.'_ Brad calmed down and answered the gatekeeper, which in return opened the gate. "You, Bradley! Your room is on the second floor, to the left, third door to the right! Got that?" "Yes, thank you." "Alright, then go! If you hurry you might make it before all chaos breaks loose like every day here!" Bradley got a little worried, but thought just living with some other people wouldn't be too bad, and just some steps after, he stood in front of a huge door, with an emblem on front, a golden circle with a blue spiral that seemed to be glowing. _'Well, here we go...'_ Brad thought, taking one last breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

The inside of the house looked as fancy as the outside, Brad walked through the halls, finding the first set of stairs and going up, though as he almost reached the second floor, a large fireball flew by his face through the hallway, leaving him in shock. "Oops." He heard a voice from the side where the fireball came from, female, and also it sounded so... familiar to him for some reason. He took another step forward, hoping not to be roasted by another of those, and wondering how one would even make a perfect fireball like that, he turned his head to the left, looking at the people he saw.

The first one that got in his eyes was a woman, her arm outstretched in the direction where the fireball just flew. Her cloak was a radiant blue with a golden outline, most of her hair silver, only two strands on the side blonde. Her eyes were as radiant blue as her cloak, her shirt silver with a golden outline like the cloak and her skirt blue with multiple golden decorative lines. The next thing that caught his attention was the tiny man running from her, he had a white mustache, beard and hair, and was about three feet tall, half Bradleys size, wearing a red and blue robe, also with golden decorative linings. "Dammit, I missed..." The woman muttered, before out of nothing a ball of ice appeared in her hand before shooting forward at the small man, though he stopped in his tracks, a thin shield of ice appearing, around him, easily taking the ice-ball. "Stop right there Millhou- oh... hello?" The woman seemed to finally spot Bradley, whose jaw had hit the floor by now if it could. "A visitor? That's a rarity here. Nice to meet you, I'm Jaina, and this lowly little nuisance goes by the name of Millhouse." "LOWLY?" The small man shouted in rage. "Alright, Jaina, NO ONE refers to the MIGHTY MILLHOUSE MANASTORM as LOWLY!" He yelled while some form of energy gathered in his hand, though before he could do anything he was blasted away by some spell from Jaina. Brad, through all this, just stood there stupefied. Jaina looked at him in worry, then seemed to understand. "Ah, you must be Bradley, right? Thomas let some of us know that you'd live here for a while... He also said that you didn't believe him that we'd live here." Jaina said, trying to snap Brad out of his shock, which seemed to work. "...Wait... what... no... how the..." Was all he brought out before Jaina grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along to his room. "This is the room that Jeeves prepared for you. Get in and unpack your things, and see me when youre done, my room is right here, the one after yours. We need to get you to Kel' so he can revive you if you die... which I dare to say, will happen quite often." She added with a giggle before handing him the key to his room, then walked into her own.

Bradley still couldn't believe what he had witnessed, so he walked into his room, which was prepared very nicely by this "Jeeves" he had heard of, though he could already imagine what it was if this all was true. Without hesitation, he unpacked his laptop and got on Skype to write to Thomas.  
'Bradley: ARE YOU FRICKIN SERIOUS? THAT THING WASN'T A LIE? THIS IS FOR REAL?'  
'Thomas: Lmfao you just noticed? Well, I told Jaina and Garrosh that you'd be there, and I assume they spread the word. Go get to Kel right now, so dying isn't of any more risk to you, k?'  
'Bradley: EXPLAIN THIS TO ME.'  
'Thomas: Only after you were at Kel's, so hurry the fuck up I don't want you accidentally getting smashed by like Ragnaros or Deathwing.'

Deciding to believe this entire nonsense and against his better judgment, Brad decided to go with it. He put his laptop into a drawer in the desk in his room before running out, locking the door behind him and rapidly knocking onto Jainas door. "Jeez, I'm coming." He heard her voice from inside, and a second later her door opened and she walked out, also locking her room behind her. "Alright, Kel'Thuzad lives on the third floor, the first door to the left, let's go." Jaina didn't even wait for an answer, pulling him along, up the stairs and into the room. It had a gloomy feeling, a dull blue illuminating the room, skulls on the wall, and in the centre a throne of bones and golden bars, where a clearly inhuman being sat. Behind the throne stood the things you would see in any room, bed, desk and shelves, though all decorated in the same style as the room. "Ah... you've come I see..." The living skeleton said with a pretty dark voice, the chains around it rattling a little. "Let's get it right done... minions... servants... soldiers of the cold dark... obey the call... of Kel'Thuzad..." He muttered before breathing out ghastly energy, which manifested around Bradleys wrist as a chain. Jaina showed her left wrist, revealing she was also having one. "These things bind us to him, so when we die, he can revive us here. They're pretty cool." Jaina giggled a little. "Bradley..." Kel' muttered, causing his attention to go back to him. "Allow me to welcome you... in the name of us all... as one of the residents here... Welcome... in Hearth Manor."

* * *

 **And that shall be it for chapter one. As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Now that school is dealt with for this year, I'll have some more time for writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Hearthstone/World of Warcraft are owned by Blizzard, not by me.**

* * *

'Bradley: ALRIGHT YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO.'  
Bradley typed on his laptops, hitting the keys as hard as possible in an attempt to relieve some stress from everything that was happening, though it didn't work.  
'Incoming call: Thomas.'  
In the same second the message popped up, Brad had picked up the call and would have instantly started yelling if Thomas hadn't started before him.

"ALRIGHT Show me the chain or I'm not saying anything." He shouted out, Bradley immediately complied and turned on his webcam, showing the chain bracelet. "Good, at least now you cant die while you're there. Alright, so what did you wanna know?" "KINDA EVERYTHING." "Alright calm down first of all, second, that's kinda sparce but I'll try to say what you probably want to hear. Yes, they all do have their powers, most actually more than you'd think, yes, death is usual there, that's why I asked you to go to Kel'Thuzad, no, I don't know why and how long they've lived there, I just inherited the manor, and last but not least yes, everyone with greater magic power is upholding a protective spell, so the house is kinda indestructible. You got that all?" "BUT... HOW... WHY?" "Again I don't know. But that's the only place I can offer you to stay. I gotta go now, cya!"  
With that sentence, the call was ended and the little green dot next to Thomas' name turned white, signaling that he was offline.

' _This... really is real? No, no... it can't...'_ Lifting his arm, Bradley looked at the chain that had formed around it. _'Can't die while I'm here, huh?... That's ridiculous, nothing can defy death... god... I still cant believe this... but if Im gonna live here, I might as well take a look around.'_ Deciding on that, he shut his laptop off and stored it away before walking out, everything he felt then was an intense searing pain shooting through his body before he blacked out.

Darkness. No, not darkness, it was just dark because he had his eyes closed. As he opened them and looked around, Bradley found himself in a space of strange blue fabric that looked ethereal, he then looked down, and there it hit him. He wasn't standing, he was floating, mid-air. "What the..." He muttered, trying to move, but feeling unable to. Suddenly, chains shot out of nowhere, wrapping around his body and constricting him, making it harder and harder to breathe. "...Rise..." He heard a voice mutter, though it was quiet, he could remember it sounding like Kel'Thuzad, but he had no air to answer as his body was being painfully constricted by more and more chains. With more and more force they pulled, each in another direction, harder and harder while Bradley felt more and more pain, blood running from his entire body from the sheer pressure. With one strong pull, he felt his body getting torn apart, pain flowing through what he could feel, so unbearable that he blacked out.

"Hey. You. Wake up." _'...Wait... that voice...'_ "Seriously, now's not the time to be lazy! Get up!" Bradley felt a kick in his side, the pain from before now mostly gone. He pushed himself off the ground, looking down to see his body was intact. "Wait... how... am I in heaven?" He drowsily asked before looking around, the dull blue light immediately making him realize what room he was in, and the next voice confirmed his thought. "Bradley... though I did expect you to die quickly... that was record time..." The skeleton said, looking down at him. "Hey, good to see you awake again." He heard a female voice say behind him, turning around he saw Jaina, standing there with a smile. "Don't worry, Deathwing just had one of his grumpy days and wanted to roast something, and, well... you stood in the way of Millhouse." She said with a giggle before motioning towards the door. "You should go, lunch is about ready. Remember that you'll always feel this pain when you get revived, that's the cost. Me and Kel' will join in a bit, the dining hall is on the first floor, to the left after you go down." As she motioned to go yet again, he hurried out and down the stairs, not wanting to get toasted by another fire burst.

Brad slowly pushed the door to the dining hall open and glanced inside, not seeing anyone, though he knew he could only see on one side of the room. The table and chairs were odd to say the least, almost nothing was the same height at two points. The long tables height varied from place to place, and the chairs matched up to whatever height and size it was. _'...I can already tell... this isn't gonna be fun...'_ He thought while pushing the door a little more and stepping inside.

"Heh, Greetings." He heard from the side he couldn't see. Though the voice was the probably most familiar one to him, hearing it like that sent a chill down his spine. "What do you wait for,... umm..." The same voice said, though getting more and more quiet before just remaining a whisper. Finally deciding to look over, he saw one person he expected, but two more he didn't, as they hadn't talked yet. On one end of the table, the three sat, one of them he had already known just by voice, the orange-skinned ogre, Garrosh Hellscream, though he was surprised at whom sat next to him. A human, wearing white and golden armor and a blue scarf, a heavy-looking book on the table in front of him as he looked at Garrosh and seemed to whisper something to him, then the ogre spoke up again. "Yeah, Bradley! Get over here, you don't want to be trampled when lunch is ready, right?" He shouted to the man, which instantly got on his way, knowing from the previous experiences that doing what people say would be the way to survive... no, the way to not die too often here. Garrosh motioned to the chair at the end of the table. "Usually it's Thomas' spot when he's here, but he said we should let you use it. Now, sit. There is much to discuss... preferably before everyone gets in here."

* * *

 **Ooh, who might the other two people just be? Well, the first one was probably already figured out by most :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
